A New Begining
by lizdonaghy
Summary: Becoming Jane Fic. My take on what should have happened during that day at the opera hall...if the romance that happened so long ago continued. ONESHOT FOR NOW


**We all know how much the ending disappointed all us BECOMING JANE fans, but as I always say…that's what fanfics are for.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ahh, if I owned BECOMING JANE, I would have met Anne Hathaway. If that was so, I would probably freak out so much that she would have to put a restraining order on me. So far, no orders are with my name on it. That should bring you to the conclusion that I have not met Anne, therefore, I don't own the movie.**

**XXX**

"Jane…an old friend. Late as ever…"

My eyes stared at the man standing before me. I held hopes that I would see him again, but never had I thought that dreams would be reality.

"Madame la Comtesse, Miss Austen." He bowed.

Eliza and I curtsied. I still could not believe he was there, and not in my dreams.

"Mr. Lefroy…" I whispered by means of greeting.

My eyes rested solely upon him, and he did the same. A pause went by during which we didn't break our contact. Suddenly, he reached over and placed his arm around a young lady beside him.

"Please allow me to introduce to your most avid of admirers…" This woman stepped forward, "My daughter, Miss. Lefroy."

My attention focused on her, my heart beating without hopes of ceasing. Miss. Lefroy curtsied politely.

"Miss. Austen, such a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled down at her. I could not resist. Such qualities of her father shone through her.

"Will you read for us this evening?" She asked.

Henry usually answered all those who questioned me. This time was like no other…

"Well, my sister never reads." He explained, "How else do you think she would remain anonymous?"

"But…" She started to protest.

"Jane." Tom warned.

I lifted my head to reveal my widened brown eyes. As I turned to Tom to make sure my ears had not deceived me, I noticed his mouth had fallen open. He was struggling to make words, I observed.

My thoughts raced through different emotions, from surprise, to confusion, understanding and love for this man. I'm sure my face revealed such. Tom had an expression of pain on his delicate features, which quickly turned peaceful after I had said next.

"I will make an exception." I announced, looking Tom straight in the eye. I then lowered my gaze to Miss. Lefroy. "If my new friend wishes it…"

Miss. Lefroy then smiled a smile that instantly reminded me of Tom. I thought back on the day we shared our first kiss…

"_Jane, I'm yours! God, I'm yours! I'm yours, heart and soul."_

I inhaled deeply and took Jane by the arm. "Come, sit by me…"

As I started to read, a small crowd gathered around me. I did not bother me, nor Jane.

"_His understanding, though unlike her own, would have answered all her wishes."_

I looked up and noticed Tom standing in front of me. I smiled briefly up at him before continuing.

As I finished the last of my sentence, the crowd started to applaud. Instantly I looked at Tom, eagerly awaiting his reaction.

His face was one of stone.

_He must think my writing continues to be juvenile…_ I thought bitterly. Then, to my surprise, he broke into a proud smile as he took his hands and clapped.

I stared at him for a long time, only breaking eye contact for a moment to close my novel. Instantly my eyes met his again. It was only when Henry tapped me lightly I stood up. Almost the entire crowd had left, with the exception of two waiting eagerly to speak to me.

"Thank you, Miss. Austen." Miss. Lefroy smiled, "You read well."

I smiled at her, and turned to Tom for confirmation.

"I agree." He smiled, but then paused for a moment. His eyes twinkled as he continued on. "Very, very well."

I gasped at the sudden reference he used to something that had happened long ago.

_Perhaps he had not meant it in that sense_, I thought, but Tom's expression looked hopeful.

"I wanted, just once, to do it well…" I whispered in return.

Tom's smile went wider as the realization came that I, indeed, had remembered. Eliza must have noticed the connection between us, because she was soon linking arms with Miss. Lefroy and Henry.

"You must see the wonderful display over by the piano…" She smiled and started to pull them away.

I turned to acknowledge her deed, but she was already far enough away for me and Tom to share a private conversation.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Well," I replied politely. "And yourself?"

"I've gotten married." Tom admitted, staring downwards.

"Oh?" I asked, raising my voice slightly in a failed attempt to seem uplifted. "My congratulations."

"She has passed, not too long ago." Tom explained.

"Oh, in that case…my condolences to the family." I whispered, "It must be difficult."

"Especially to the younger ones."

"The younger ones?"

"The younger children." Tom explained slowly...

My breath caught in my chest. Though I had expected many children, the truth seemed to hurt me much more than I had hoped.

"How many…"I paused. "Children, Mr. Lefroy?"

I noticed Tom visibly stumble as he uttered his nest word.

"Seven."

"Seven…" I repeated slowly. "Quite a number…"

"Mary wanted many, to carry my name."

"Her wish was granted." I smiled weakly.

"As was mine." Tom admitted.

"Your wish?"

"To see the Jane, of whom I had borrowed the name of my eldest daughter, before I passed." Tom whispered, grabbing my hand.

I awkwardly released his grip from my hand.

"Jane Lefroy. She is lovely." I told him, "Her age?"

"Fourteen…" Tom told me, with sadness in his eyes.

I noticed his look, and could not bear to be in his presence any longer.

"I must go. Henry and Eliza are waiting."

"If you must" Tom whispered. "…goodbye."

I started deep into his eyes, and looked around me. No other eyes were upon us, so I lifted my head and pressed my lips against his rough cheek.

"Goodbye Mr. Lefroy." I whispered.

I gave him one last longing look before walking over in Eliza's direction. I willed myself not to cry, then I noticed Miss. Lefroy laughing slightly at the display.

_Her smile…just like his._

"Eliza…please." I begged, linking my arm in hers. "We must go."

"Jane…" She whispered, "Are you well?"

"Please…" I repeated, "Eliza, he is widowed."

"Widowed?" She exclaimed quietly.

"With seven children…" I looked down.

Henry must have noticed my expression, because he was quickly at my side.

"Jane?"

"Henry, let us go. Jane is not well." Eliza told him.

"Miss Austen?" Miss. Lefroy looked at me worriedly.

"I'm sorry, we must go." I told her, though I was unable to look her in the eyes. The memory of what happened long ago was too strong. "I am glad to have met you."

"As am I." Jane curtsied.

Henry, Eliza and I acknowledged her, before leaving to find the carriage.

As I waited for Henry to open the door, a series of loud footsteps bellowed behind me.

"JANE!" A familiar voice cried

As I turned, I noticed Tom rushing down the stairs.

"Hurry…" I whispered to Eliza.

"How impolite just to leave him, cousin." Eliza returned. "He is calling for you."

"Eliza…" I started, but was almost instantly interrupted.

"Mr. Lefroy." Eliza and Henry acknowledged him.

He bowed quickly before turning to me.

"A word in private?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lefroy," I told him, "Henry and Eliza are wanting to return home and…"

"We will wait here for you, cousin." Eliza interrupted. I gave her a look, but she gave no signs of acknowledgement.

"Very well…" I whispered, and followed Tom.

Tom and I started to walk further away from the opera hall.

"How have you been?" Tom asked me.

"We have already established that I am well." I told him. "Now, if that is all you will be asking, I really must get going…"

"I want to talk, Jane."

"We talked in the opera house, Mr. Lefroy."

"The conversation in mind cannot take place in a public hall."

"So you've resorted to having it in…" I looked at my surroundings. "In a deserted forest?"

"Why not?" Tom asked me. "I've had conversations with you in forests before, and they have turned out quite successfully."

"I could hardly count them as successful, Mr. Lefroy." I disagreed, "One resulted in a quick fight, the other in…"

"In an elopement." Tom finished for me.

Tears hit my eyes as the painful memory came back. I looked down…I could not let Tom see me cry.

"A failed elopement." I corrected quietly.

"Who is to blame?" Tom asked me.

"I was trying to save your family, Mr. Lefroy!" I cried, lifting my head.

"They were not yours to save." Tom told me. "They would have been fine without my uncle's allowance for a short while…"

"That was not what the letter said."

"Also, who gave you the authority to read my letters?" He asked angrily. "To go through my personal belongings?"

"For your own good, Mr. Lefroy." I cried. "If I had been in your life, you would not be where you are now."

"I would have been happier."

"We'd have been completely poor."

"I'd have risen!" Tom exclaimed.

"Mr. Lefroy, we had this very conversation years ago." I reminded him. "And my opinions on the matter never changed. Look where you are now? A very successful lawyer, seven children, a good home…"

"I've been unhappy for most of my life, Jane." Tom cried. "I've buried myself into work, desperately trying to forget your memory."

"And you think my life was all that happy?" I asked him, turning quiet after each word. "I live life vicariously though my pen. I have not married, and surely after two years, I will lose the ability of having children. Mr. Lefroy, you do not know how that feels."

"How about each time I look at Jane, I see a constant reminder of you?" Tom asked.

"How so? She is your own child."

"If you truly knew her, the similarities between you two are incredible."

"Mr. Lefroy, you are mistaken." I told him. "It is the similarities of between you I am so shocked to see."

"Physical, perhaps…"

"No, Mr. Lefroy…"

"Jane, why must you insist upon doing that?" Tom asked, frustrated.

"Insist upon what?" I asked innocently.

"Calling me Mr. Lefroy."

"It is your name, is it not?" I asked him.

"Such formality…" Tom explained, "Adding awkwardness to our situation."

"I have no control over our situation, Mr. Lefroy. What has been finished in the past cannot be changed."

"You act as if you never knew me…" Tom sighed, "As if you had not thought of me during these long years of our separation."

"You have no authority to assume about whom, or what I have thought of those years!" I exclaimed. "You have no proof that you have been in my mind at all…"

"Jane, honestly." Tom paused. "Did you not think of me?"

I exhaled sharply. "Of course not."

"My point is proven then…"

"What point, Mr. Lefroy." I asked him.

"That you are still in love with me." Tom smiled softly.

"_Don't speak! Don't think…" Tom begged. "Just love me. Do you love me?"_

"_Yes…" I answered him. A hopeful smile took over his face. "But if our love destroys your family, it will destroy itself." _

"I said no such thing!" I cried.

"Yes, but it is in your eyes."

I opened my mouth to protest, but another warm body was soon pressed against mine. Another set of lips upon my own…

"Tom…" I whispered, breaking the connection slightly. "We must…"

"Shush, Jane…" Tom smiled.

And I obliged.

**XXX**

**I'm debating making it a one-shot. I don't think I am. I want to write more on their amazing relationship. **

**So review, please. Tell me what you think. **

**Looove, **

**Haaazel**


End file.
